meeping_world_of_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten But Never Gone part 4
Let's do this. The first few days of November 2017 Moona's POV We travel across cities everywhere, not knowing where we'll be heading next. Occasionally, we enter random cars by using the same technique as I used to enter the bus with the man on Halloween. However, mo matter what I do, I still miss the times when I would just stay home and meep or play video games. There were so many games I could have played but never really got the time to. As the saying goes, you really appreciate things when you no longer have them. "I really wish we could play video games," I say. "Or something. I was planning to play the Skylanders games in 2018. And Sonic Forces. It's a game that'a getting released this month. And also Sonic Mania, which was released in August. It got really good ratings and some say it's the best Sonic game since the 90s or the best Sonic game ever." "So, you still love Sonic," Lotta says. "Of course! However, they hadn't really made any good games during the time... you weren't around. Well, besides the Olympics with Mario. But with Mania and Forces, Sonic games seem to be a thing again." Suddenly, I think about the flashing lights. The man I met on Halloween told me it was a different color for each person. Well, maybe not a different color for each person, but at least there are multiple different variations of the flash. "By the way, what color was the flash you saw when you got forgotten?" I ask. "Mine was bright red." "Cyan," she answers. "That's the opposite color of red," I say. "Do you think it has a meaning? I mean, sometimes, at least in fiction, best friends are made opposite colors on purpose. Either the actual inverted colors or just what is generally seen as the opposite on the typical color wheel. Like how the Mario is red and Luigi is green. How Sonic is blue and Tails is either orange or yellow depending on the game. How Spyro is purple and Sparx is yellow. I remember a YouTube video explaining this." "And you mean because we saw opposite colors, we're meant to be best friends," Lotta says. "Maybe, maybe not," I say. We continue to travel across cities until we get on board of a ship. We have no idea where the ship is going but we decide to stay on it anyway and explore places on the ship while vlogging. "Hey! I know you can hear me! You're wandering like that. It's obvious you're like me! Come here if you want to watch YouTube... if you know what that is." I have no idea who the person who said that is but it's certainly someone forgotten like us. And if is, how do they have Internet access? We look at the person and notice what looks like a girl in her early teens with a weird-looking laptop. We go to the person and notice that she... probably she, I don't know for sure... is watching a video about Tomodachi Life and looking kind of sad." "Tomodachi Life," I say. "I love thay game. I... I had it on my 3DS. Until the event that caused me... to be forgotten. I even made a YouTube series about it." "Someone I knew online recently disappeared," the stranger says. "I mean... their accounts disappeared so they got forgotten. They had a YouTube series about Tomodachi Life. And now I regret not watching all of it before it disappeared." "Wait, who are you?" I ask. I'm Alex the witch," they say. "I mean, not an actual witch. I don't think they even exist. But for a long time, I actually thought I was one." "You're DBee?" I ask. "Yes, and you must be PetStarPlanet," Alex says. "Who is that person with you?" "She's my best friend," I tell them. "We were best friends at school long before I joined Meependale. Of course, I don't remember this. But how did you access the Internet?" "Snowy magic," DBee says. "Seriously, it wouldn't have been possible without Snow." Lotta looks confused. "Snow is a person on Meep Comp Wikia," I explain. "He only visits very rarely. And apparently he has supernatural powers." "We were really close at one point," Alex tells us. "He was like an older brother for me. And evetually, he started to trust me so much that he gave me the first laptop he had ever managed to built, completed with early Internet connection technology. The Internet is a much older invention than people think but the original version of it got forgotten just over a hundred years ago. The laptop was named after Snow's father, Tadashi." "Wait," I say. "I thought Absol came up with the name Tadashi Computer in 2015. Weren't they named after Tadashi Hamada from Big Hero 6?" "No, the two sharing a name is just a coincidence," Alex says. "I had privately told Absol about my Tadashi laptop before. I didn't tell her how it was made or where the name came from. I knew she was a big fan of Big Hero 6 so I just claimed the name came from that movie." "So, you weren't actually born in 2003," I say. "How long have you been forgotten?" "For centuries," Alex explains. "Remember when I told you I thought I was a witch? Well, people accused me of being one and... I'm sure you've heard something about events like these in history class. However, when I saw a kind of green-ish flash and most things disappeared, I thought I had somehow saved myself with magic. Later, people didn't notice me, which I thought was me subconsciously using magic to protect myself. But I was lonely for centuries until I met Mik, aka Snow." "So, you never met others like you during these centuries," I say. Seems weird since I noticed forgotten people instantly. "Maybe I did but I just ignored them," DBee says. "You don't exactly know someone is like you unless it's obvious or you accidentally make eye contact for longer than a split second or something. Anyway, you wanted to watch YouTube with me. Let's watch some videos." We watch YouTube videos together. However, one thing still bothers me. Did Snow get forgotten like us? Does Snow simply have the ability to see ghosts? Either way, something contradicts what I've previously heard. Then again, I shouldn't assume the random man I met knows everything. I just feel like some strange coincidences happened. Maybe it's not coincidences, maybe it's something more. "Alex, you mentioned you saw a kind of green flash, right?" I ask after we have watched a few videos. "Since I'm pretty sure you have a picture editing program somewhere on your laptop, can we use it to showcase the colors we saw?" "Wait, so people see different colors?" Alex asks. "Well, ok then. I'll show mine first and then you'll show yours. We can all enter them in a picture and then save it. By the way, what are your names? I don't thinj you ever mentioned them. Don't worry, I won't tell them to anyone." "I'm Moona," I say. "You're the first Meeper to hear it." "I'm Lotta," Lotta says. Alex selects a color. I notice that the HEX code is #00ff7f. It's a more blue-ish green but it still looks more green than cyan. Alex writes DBee with the color. Then it is my turn to show the color I saw. The flash I saw was the most basic red, with the HEX code #ff0000. Alex writes PSP on the picture using this color. The color Lotta selects is the exact opposite of mine; #00ffff. "By the way, you need a Meeper nickname," DBee says to Lotta. "We should all use those. Mine is DBee, which comes from my Wikia username DinoBunnies and the word bee. Your best friend's nickname, PSP comes from..." "Her YouTube channel, PetStarPlanet," Lotta says. "Yes, it existed in the reality I remember. She joined in 2012." "Actually, I was going to say Wikia account," DBee points out. "In an earlier reality, PetStarPlanet joined Wikia in 2015. But anyway, what nickname do you want?" "Well, on my 13th birthday, a few months before I first met PSP, I kind of started a trend my school," Lotta explains. "I got permission to take a cake to my school that day and I ate it when most people ate lunch. The word spread around the school and for a week or so, I became known as the cake girl. People talked about me. But after a week, I was back to being my normal old self." "So, you wanr your nickname to be cake?" DBee asks. "Ok, I'll use that." "By the way, were there any Meepers who got forgotten before me?" I ask. "There was one," DBee tells us. "Her nickname was Queen. I don't know where the nickname came from. She disappeared at some point in 2016. I remember her being close friends with Rapunza, Tay and especially Paige. Paige was a part of Meependale in 2015 and 2016 as well, but I don't think she really became active until 2017 in the reality PSP remembers. But in the reality where Queen was in Meependale, Paige was a lot more active. Oh, now I also remember one more detail. She also seemed to be close to Snow and had a special nickname for him... Silver." "Silver?" I ask. "As in SnowySilver? But SnowySilver was Eclipsa." "Queen's disappearance was before SnowySilver," DBee says. "Wait... maybe... Snow met Queen at some point too and introduced her to Wikia again. Maybe Queen is Eclipsa. GreenQueen. How did I not think of this before? Or maybe I did but just dismissed it as a stupid thought." "Can't you ask her?" I ask. "No, it's too risky," DBee answers. "There's one more thing you should know. If anyone who's not forgotten like us finds out the truth about us, the universe as we know it will collapse. At least that's what Snow told me." "So, Snow was forgotten too?" I ask. "He's like us. And he somehow figured out a way to connect to the Internet? But how? And why?" "He never told me that," DBee says. "He just showed me the Internet and taught me how to use it. And he also told me he was looking for someone called Alex. That's how I got my name. Snow thought it was weird how I started using someone else's name but I wanted to have a name. And I didn't want the name my... parents... I don't think the event deserve the title knowing what they did to me... gave me. Snow was the first person to ever accept me." October 31, 2017 Alex's (DBee's) point of view I open Meep Comp Wikia like usual... but it looks different. There is MCT 515 written everywhere. I notice Rapunza and Tap in the meep chat and decide to join. "I should have quit years ago," Rapunza says. She's ranting again. "Oh, hi DBee, the smartest Meeper ever!" Rapunza greets me. "What's up MCT 515?" I ask. "Nothing special," Tap says. "Rapunza claims to be a bad person again." "I did something horrible today," Rapunza says. "I can't tell you more. My parents are already angry." I decide not to ask about the sudden change to MCT 515. It might have been caused by reality altering. "I got an A on a test today," I lie. Rapunza congratulates me. We talk about Halloween for a while. After all, it is Halloween. I decide to be careful and not mention any Meepers by name. However, soon Tap decides that we should play "Who is most likely?", where we ask questions and everyone answers with a certain Meeper"s name. "I start," Tap says. "Who is most likely to date a K-pop star?" I'm almost certain ET still exists in this reality because MCT 515 is a thing but I don't want to take risks. "You," I say. "ET," Rapunza says. "Why did you choose me and not ET?" Tap asks. "I don't know," I say. "I just don't feel like ET has it to actually be in a relationship with one." I try to think of a question that would make it easier to figure out what happened. I start by asking a question about Tay. "Who is most likely to become a famous designer?" I ask. "TayTay, obviously," Rapunza says. "You," Tap says. "Designer TayTay isn't anything serious. I feel like you have it to actually design something." "Who is most likely to become famous by making YouTube videos of Tomodachi Life?" Rapunza asks. Certainly this is meant to represent PSP. "Tay," Tap answers to my surprise. "I think she mentioned she had the game at some point. Or maybe Eclipsa." Now I think I know what happened. PSP's comments were what eventually lead to MCT 515 getting removed in a previous reality. But in this one... MCT 515 is still a thing. Suddenly, SnowGem joins chat. "Hello, people," Snow says. "HI SNOW!" Rapunza screams. Rapunza is still freaking out when she sees Snow. I guess this means Snowstorms are still rare in this reality. Category:Fanfic Category:Forgotten But Never Gone Category:Star's Stuff